legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Infinity: P6/Transcript
Part 6 '' (Dr. Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder are seen on the Egg-O-Matic Hovercraft heading for a mountain side.) '''Scratch:' So, what is it that you wanna show us, your nastiness? Robotnik: Oh, just wait and see. Grounder: I can't see with this thing on. (Grounder tries to take his blindfold off, but Robotnik shoves his head down.) Robotnik: NO! Don't take off that blindfold yet, you dolt!! (They move into the mountain side.) Robotnik: Now, BEHOLD!! Scratch: Behold what? Grounder: Yeah. It's very dark in here. Can you just turn on the light? Robotnik: IDIOTS! Remove your blindfolds!!! (The two remove their blindfolds. They see a giant satellite.) Scratch: What is it? Robotnik: This satellite is programmed entirely to electronically take money from the Republic's stock exchange. We'll use this to steal their money to the point where the Republic will shut down. Once that happens, I will take over the Multi-Universe! And you two are going to get to use this. Now... (Puts space helmets on Scratch and Grounder) It is time to blast off! Hahahahahahahaha!!! (Benji, covered in automotive fluids, is seen with Nene, Devon, and Tai at his garage. He's working on his car.) Benji: Can anyone hand me the new air filter? (Tai hands Benji the air filter.) Benji: Thanks, Tai. Tai: So what are you doing to your car anyway? Benji: Just routine maintenance. I need to swap the air filter, change the oil, check the bearings, and check the catalytic converters. Tai: That's a lot of work. Benji: It pays off. Nene: And it doesn't really take him that long anyway. Tai: Hmm. Benji: There! Air Filter replaced! Stand back, everyone. Gonna lift this baby. (Benji activated the hoist and lifts the car up. He gets the oil catcher and places it directly under the oil sump. He then unscrews a screw, allowing the old oil to drain.) Benji: Have to change the oil or else there's gonna be gunk build-up in the engine. If that happens, I'll have to replace the engine or swap it entirely. That shit's expensive. (The comms chime. Devon answers.) Devon: Go ahead, Commander. Commander Shaw: NORAD has detected a mysterious spacecraft breaking orbit about an hour ago. Devon: We'll be right there. (The heroes arrive at the CC. Benji walks in last.) Cloe: Uh, Benji? Why are you covered in transmission fluid? Benji: I was doing routine maintenance on my car. Nothing too major. (David enters.) David: Just the normal tweaks and tuning? Cloe: Okay. Well, here. (Tosses Benji a wet wash cloth.) I just don't want you getting acne. Benji: You're really like a mother to us, Cloe. Cloe: Well, of course. I clean my daughter's face frequently. David: Wait! Daughter?! You never told me that you and Daniel had a kid! Cloe: Yeah. Sorry about that, David. Just haven't been able to contact you in a while. David: Yeah. I've been busy. Balancing University studies with Juniper and protecting the Coruscant lower city streets has not been easy. Cloe: We all been busy. David: Have you taught her what your Mother taught you Cloe: She's only six right now. But we'll get there. David: Good. Cloe: Anyway, you guys are headed into space. Dr. Robotnik caught our attention... again. He launched a satellite into orbit. It has the capability to hack into planetary treasuries and steal money from their governments. Benji: How'd you know its function already? Cloe: He used it on one planet already this past hour. We're sending you to the Guardian of the Night. You'll meet with Tempest and she and her crew will help you destroy the satellite before Robotnik can use it again. David: Tempest? Man haven't seen her in awhile. Heather: She's still working hard along side the Order, dealing with problems here and there. David: Nice. So, how soon do we leave? Cloe: Immediately. (The heroes' space transport approaches the Guardian MKII. It docks inside. Tempest is seen with Jack Mason, waiting to greet the heroes. They unload from the transport.) David: This is it. The Guardian of the Night... Mark II. Devon: Awesome! I love this ship already! Jack: David Johnson? Is that you? David: In the flesh, Jack. (David and Jack embrace each other.) David: Been a long time! How are you doing, brotha? Jack: Not bad. Had to step into Equestria soon after the portal was locked up. Tempest needed to assist Twilight and help bring everyone together to defeat Chrysalis, Tirek, and that bratty child. David: And Grogar? Jack: Well, there's a funny story behind that one. You'll have to talk to Discord when you see him again. Tempest: Aside from all that, we have a serious problem. Ravi: Yeah. We know. Robotnik's using a satellite to take money from planets. Nate: And he plans to use it on Earth. Jack: Exactly. He's already used on two planets so far. His ultimate goal is to overthrow the Republic and build an empire. Devon: He used it against two worlds already? (Benji's OPSAT chimes.) Benji: Uhh... Make that four! Devon: Then we need to fight back now!! Jack: We contacted the rest of the Knights of the Galaxy. They'll be there soon. Tempest: If you would, follow me to the bridge. (The heroes arrive on the bridge.) Jack: We tracked the satellite to Elemento Prime. We have N-Ordium reserves there under our protection. Without N-Ordium, Elemento Prime will die out. Devon: Does he plan to steal the funds to the reserves? Tempest: That's what our intel is telling us. Tai: What's the plan? Tempest: We'll be jumping there and our fighters will scramble to destroy it once you disable the computers in there. If our fighters even get close to that thing while the hacking still online, they'll shut down, including their Life Support systems, and our pilots will lose oxygen fast. Jack: Your transport is the only one that's unhackable. You can get in there with no problem, but be ready for a fight. Benji: You got it. Alright, let's get this ship going. Tempest: Yes. (To the navigator.) Nav, plot a course to Elemento Prime! Navigator: Aye! (The ship jumps into warp. It then arrives at Elemento Prime.) Jack: '''The satellite is in view. The 9th Fleet is here, too. They must be responding to our back-up request. '''Tempest: We also have some old friends on the way. They'll help out once they get here. Devon: Thanks, Captain. Benji: Let's get this party started! Jack: Bridge to Hangar, prep their transport. Hanger Crew: '''(Comms) Copy. (The heroes board the transport. The transport leaves the hangar and flies to the satellite. Numerous laser blasts are fired at the ship.) '''Pilot: Bridge, the satellite has automatic defenses! (The pilot also see numerous robotic fighters emanating from the satellite's station.) Pilot: Enemy responders!! Jack: (To the Lieutenant) Lieutenant, fire at those enemy fighters! Lieutenant: Aye, Admiral! Firing main weapon systems! Tempest: Where's Andros and his Rangers? Jack: Less than 3 minutes out. (The Guardian of the Night fires at the enemy fighters. The transport makes it to the satellite's station and docks there. The heroes disembark.) Sora: Okay, we're here. Takato: So we just hack this thing and get off? Steel: It's never that easy. Look! (Numerous robots rush to block the heroes.) Devon: Looks like it's time to take the gloves off! Rangers and G5s: IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!!! (The Rangers and G5s morph and begin to battle the robots. Ravi and Jaxon gain up on 6 robots. Ravi slashes at them with his saber while Jaxon blasts at the other 3. Zoey and Heather jump in and take on 5 robots in synchronization. They then blast them with their respective blasters. Nate, Steel, and John take on 7 robots.) John: Time to rope y'all like cattle! Steel: Yeah! What he said!! (John sharpshoots 3 of the robots and then lassos the last 5.) John: Nate, Steel, they're all yours!! Steel: Let's turn these drones to scrap! (Nate and Steel charge their Striker Morphers.) Nate and Steel: Striker Beast Blast!! (The two destroy the robots. Devon and Benji are seen fighting a huge robot. The robot pushes them back.) Benji: Gah!! Alright! Time to pump the volume up! ULTIMATE MODE!! (Morphs into Ultimate Mode) Ready! Devon: Transport! Cheetah Claws! (Summons Cheetah Claws) Let's finish this guy!! (Benji charges his power.) Benji: Red Ranger launch!! (Benji launches Devon at the robot.) Devon: CHEETAH SLASH!!! (Devon slashes the robot, destroying it.) Ravi: That's all of them for now. Devon: Then let's get to that computer! (The heroes make it to the server room. Izzy sees the computer and tries to hack it.) Izzy: Just a few minutes! (Suddenly, Robotnik, Scratch, and Grounder enter the server room.) Robotnik: What?! How did you Knights get onboard?!!! Devon: Ask the trash heaps in the hangar! Robotnik: (Sees Izzy) YOU BETTER NOT BE DEACTIVATING MY PRECIOUS SATELLITE!! John: Izzy! Roll right!!! (Izzy rolls right. John then blasts the computers, shutting down the cyber attack on Elemento Prime.) Robotnik: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Benji: I suggest you get lost, Robuttnik! (Rumbling is occurring on the station.) Robotnik: What was that?! Izzy: I think the 9th is firing on the station and satellite! Jack: (Comms) Teams, they began the bombardment of the satellite and it's control station ahead of schedule! Get the hell out of there now!! Tai: Run! We need to leave before we're turned into space dust! (Robotnik and his goons run for an escape pod and leaves the station. The heroes run for the hangar to return to the transport. Suddenly, it's crushed by debris.) Joe: What do we do now?!!! Nate: I got it! (Nate activates breather fields on everyone.) Nate: Those force fields around you will let you survive in space! We'll need to jump out of the hangar! Joe: Are you crazy?! Steel: We have no other choice, Joe! Let's go!! (Steel and Joe jump out first with Joe screaming. The rest jump out after. Suddenly, they're picked up by the Astro Megaship. Inside the ship, they're greeted by Andros.) Andros: You guys okay?! Benji: Yeah. You're Andros, right? Andros: That's right. Now, let's get out of here. (The Megaship flies away while the fleet unleashes all of it's artillery on the satellite, destroying it.) Jack: Satellite destroyed! Tempest: Wait! What about Devon Daniels and his teams? Andros: (Comms) Don't worry. I got them. (Jack and Tempest breathe a sigh of relief.) Jack: Thanks again, Andros. Cloe: (Comms) Transmission received. Mission is complete. Andros, bring them home. Andros: (Comms) Already on it. (The Astro Megaship flies off into deep space and then enters warp.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Infinity Category:Transcripts